Life 4 Hiamecola (Manga)
This is an article on the manga spin-off, if your looking for the show, go to Life 4 Hiamecola (Show). If you're looking for something else, go to Life 4 Hiamecola (Disambiguation). L ife 4 Hiamecola (リフォ ハイヤーミコラ Rifo Haiyamikora) is a manga spin-off of an online show of the same name. The Manga is much more mature than the online series, having a rating of 14+. It fallows the adventures of the Hiamecola Crew, a group of Focustion Wielders, as they fight for the good of the Universe. Conection to the Online Series --No Canon conection has been stated** There is a statment at the beggining of the Manga that possibly states the connection; it says there is more the one universe, but they are all the same in someway, (refering to Hia and Mecola being in both). Though some parts of the manga suggest that the Hiamecola crew somehow traveled into a different dimention (With some lines in the Manga saying, "I miss Palmer." and some in the online series saying "At least the people in Dozen were more forgiving."). Though it wouldn't explain how they don't know Vallin or Crits in the Manga, but this could be because the origanal Vallin and Crits Stayed behind and the ones in Dozen are their counterparts Story ** List of Life 4 Hiamecola Arcs Characters Main Characters *Hia *Mecola *Anti *Playa *Nachakee *Mr. G *Vallin *Crits *Firafin *Herman (Unofficial Hiamecola Member) Main Villians *Riniato *? *Blackjack *Mereak *Whitewash *Goldstar *Spays King Supporting Characters *Amber *Melvin McFingie *Dr. Hachiavitz (Unofficial Hiamecola Member) *Fwee-Fwee *Xan *Juan *Vintigt VonShtuden *Dog *Pint Character Describtions Hiamecola Crew The Hiamecola Crew (also known as the Protectors of Dozen) are the main characters of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. They are also refered to as Hiamecola School Leaders, after the school they lead, and fight for the sake of every good heart in the universe. Their duty is to defend Dozen from major threats, and the people of the planet. They consist of all the main character, and some supporting characters. The are led by Hia and Mecola, the leaders of the school as well. On their off time, the group likes to hang with each other and party (except for Vallin who watches from a distance). Hia Hia (ハイヤー-愚かな 影山 Haiya-''Orokana Kageyama''), full name Hia Kelvin Nufer, is one of the 2 main characters of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga, the other being Mecola. He has been shown to care more about his hat then his well being, (His hat given to him by his father before he was killed by Riniato) Hia is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition, specifically eating with Mr. G. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies is limited. Hia can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Hia is for the most part the same in both the Manga and the online series, though in online series, Hia thinks he has no nose and dot eye, while the mange Hia lost his nose in a fist fight and really has dot eyes. In the Manga, Hia isn't as stupid, and can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. His partner is Mecola. 'Fighting Style' 'Hia Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Hia has his own unique fighting style: Using blunt force to send the opponent flying, powering up, going after the enemy, and repeating. Mecola Mecola (ミコラ-リンク 影山 Mikora-Rinku Kageyama), full name Mecola Winston Nufer, is one of the 2 main characters of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga, the other being Hia. Mecola is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition specifically eating with Mr. G. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies is limited. Mecola can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Mecola is for the most part the same in both the Manga and the online series. In the Manga he has big Anime eyes and his hair goes straight down. While in the series his cartoon's hair goes out to the sides. In the Manga Mecola can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to himself and the world around him. His partner is Hia. 'Fighting Style' 'Mecola Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Mecola has his own unique fighting style: ... Anti Anti (アンタイ-ノイローゼ サト Antai-Noirōze Sato), born Marion Anti Jones, is a main character in the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Anti is a gloomy and introspective person, not easily able to socialize with others. He generally appears weak and indifferent, leading many to believe he lacks the ability to be a fighter. As an martial artist, he does not tend to inspire confidence or boost morale the way others do. However, Anti is loyal to both his friends and his duties. Despite this, he calls himself a "monster." Anti is very different in the Manga and the online series, in online series, Anti has brown hair but wants white, while the mange his hair is naturally white. In the Manga, Anti can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. Anti's main goal in life is to please his decesed father. His best friend and partner is Playa, and his two other best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. 'Fighting Style' 'Anti Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Anti has his own unique fighting style: ... Playa Playa (プレイア-ジョセイ ダンセイ Pureia-Josei Dansei), full name Playa Drango Drango, is a main character of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Playa seems to not only one of the strongest character, but the only one of the Crew to get women. Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric man, Playa shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Anti states he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He has described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, pervert." Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Playa is the same in the Manga and the online series. In the Manga, Playa can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. His best friend and partner is Anti, and his two other best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. 'Fighting Style' 'Playa Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Playa has his own unique fighting style: ... Nachakee Nachakee (ナチャキ-クレイジー マモド Nachaki-Kureijī Mamodo), full name Nachakee Combo Mamonstein, 'is a main character of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Nachakee enjoys eating home delivered pizza. He is a very lecherous pervert, and is constantly watching Aerobics Women on television or looking at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. Nachakee is a self-proclaimed super-pervert with no equal, and a frequent voyeur, going so far as to create the Super Bonner Technique, to allow him to spy on naked women without being caught (doing "research" as he called it, even as a child). He never actually hid his perversion, and even seemed proud of it. Nachakee had also been known to show off, even during a fight. This showing off typically included traditional lame poses accompanied by dramatic self-introductions, keeping with his pervert theme, even when he was a child. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose, which happened frequently. Despite Nachakee's eccentric behaviour and prowess as a martial artist, he was a strong believer in peace; his hope being to one day end the hatred that plagued the Dozen. Nachakee is the same in the Manga and the online series. In the Manga, Nachakee can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. His partner is Mr. G, and his two best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. 'Fighting Style 'Nachakee Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nachakee has his own unique fighting style: Charge up, release all power in a giant blast, and taking a nap to recha''rge. Mr. G Mr. G (ギ-さん ヒリオス アルム ルセフェル Gi-san Hiriosu Arumu Ruseferu), '''full name '''Mister Helios Caelum Luciferos Gregory,'' is a main character of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Mr. G is Hia and Mecola's biggest eating competitor, eating 6000 calories every 20 minutes. Mr. G was raised on the jungle planet Amazon, a dangerous planet with wild carnivores everywhere. He was trained by the Amazon Monks, and part of his training was to survive in the Jungle with no technology or a house for a year while being hunted by the animals and space poachers. Mr. G's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness.Mr. G can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his school. He also has no knowledge of medicine, he tried to make his father better by pouring sake onto him because he likes sake. He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting, such as when he figured out how to defeat Blackjack on the verge of death. Mr. G is the same in the Manga and the online series. In the Manga, Mr. G can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. His partner is Nachakee, and his two best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. Fighting Style Martial Arts Mr. G fights with many different styles, including Eagle Claw, Jeet Kun Do, and Dragon Kung Fu. 'Mr. G Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Mr. G has his own unique fighting style: one fast powerful strike! no nonsense!! Vallin Vallin (バリン-ハヤブサ ファルキヌ Barin-Hayabusa Farukinu), full name Vallin Falcon ''', is at first the main antagonist of the Focenshi Forrest Arc, but then reforms his ways and becomes a main character of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. He fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated. However, he does seem to have some small shred of humanity left in him, as he is still capable of shedding tears. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and obliterating his enemy. One of his favorite methods is allowing himself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. It can accurately be stated that rather than killing his opponents, Vallin breaks them. Vallin is the same in the Manga and the online series, though in the his hat is flipped a different way. In the Manga, Vallin can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. His partner is Crits, and his two best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. Fighting Style Vallin Style Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Vallin has his own unique fighting style: ''Running in circles around the opponent, shooting con''stant energy shots, and making sure to keep a distance. Crits Crits (クリツ-ウイザード Kuritsu-Uizādo), '''full name ?, is a main character of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Crits has a protective and supportive personality. He can be very violent and tends to get into fights, but is actually kindhearted. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them. He also seems very protective. Crits is clueless at times such as saying phrases wrong. Despite this, he is able to connect with someone's feelings to his own. He's not the type of person for school or studying, though he was able to gain a junior high diploma and become an Exwire. Crits is the same in the Manga and the online series. Crits can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. His partner is Vallin, and his two best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. 'Fighting Style' 'Crits Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Crits has his own unique fighting style: Slashing with both swords to hurt the enemy, flanking him then repeating. Firafin Firafin (フィラフィン-キョキロ Firafin-Kyokiro), full name ?, is a girl the crew met on the planet Florecic, and later a main character of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Firafin is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other crew members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused Mr. G and Vallin to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Hiamecola. Firafin is the same in the Manga and the online series. Firafin can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. She (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use her Focustion to mold herself and the world around her. She has no partner, and her best friend is one of the chosen ones Mecola. Herman the Puppet Herman is quite perverted, being preoccupied by sex much of the time. He will often try to take advantage of his Puppet body to get girls to hug him to their chests. He is especially attracted to girls with large breasts, which makes Amber the center of many of his fantasies. He also likes caramel. Herman is the same in the Manga and the online series. Herman can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. His two best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. 'Fighting Style' 'Herman Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Crits has his own unique fighting style: ... Villians The villians of the series. Riniato Riniato (リナト Rinato) is the main antogonist of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Riniato is seen in the series as a cold hearted, bloodthirsty, power hungry and ambitious man. He will kill just about anybody who gets in the way of what he desires. Although Riniato is generally like this, he does show some amount of sympathy, shown at certain points in the series and a few flashbacks in which he smiles. This is starkly different from the usual scowl that is most commonly shown on his face. Blackjack Blackjack is the main antagonist of the 2nd Arc of the 1st Saga, and one of the main antagonist of the series. He loves to fight and would not hesitate to mutilate his opponents, as seen when he suggested cutting off Mr. G's legs to make him easier to carry, to prevent the latter from escaping on foot. Despite his aggressive nature, Blackjack is very perceptive in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of. Blackjack also has a deep loathing for Mr. G since their first encounter, with G's inability to remember him. At his core, he relishes death and destruction. 'Fighting Style' 'Blackjack Style' Goldstar The brother of Blackjack, Goldstar is one of the main antagonist of the series. Unlike most other primary villains, he uses very polite, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, as opposed to a manner of life or death (largely because his immense power causes him to believe he can easily defeat anyone the old fashioned way if he chooses to). This leads him to underestimate his foes, resulting in his eventual downfall. As a narcissist, he tends to be quite confident both in his abilities and his mind, and reacts violently to criticism. Spays King King of the planet Spays and a main Antagonist for the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. He started to go insane about age 16, when he ate his right eyebrow. His insanity gives him an enormous imaginary apetite. When he went completely insane, he devored all the Humans living in the Spays Capital City. After this incident, his Wife commited Suicide, leaving Spays King to take care of their daughter. Suporting Characters The supporters of the series. Melvin The Merchant Differences Between The English and Japanese Versions In the English version, the twin's last names are Nufer and their combined form is Hiamecola. In the Japanese version their last names are Kageyama, litterally meaning Shadow Mountain, but their combined form is still Hiamecola. Insparations The characters and story are inpired popular manga, including Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, and Hellsing, and popular comic books, including Batman: Dark Knight, Superman, The Amazing Spider-man, Green Lantern, The Invincible Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Deadpool, Daredevil, and The Mighty Thor. Trivia *Tristen has stated that the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga is his favorite project he has ever made. "Despite the show being the main project for the company, it's not my favorite. I do like it, but I think it's Manga spinoff is 1000 times better, and it's my favorite project I've made. It takes these characters and makes them and the world badass, and it's much more grand."